My Sadistic Love
by 02NiyuchaLeticia
Summary: MinYoon/Yoongi seorang siswa SMA berpenampilan kuper, polos dan lugu diberi tugas oleh sahabatnya untuk mencari informasi seorang Park Jimin yang berperangai kejam dan sadis. Demi memenuhi tugas yang diberikan sahabatnya, Yoongi rela menjadi pembantu pribadi Jimin. Apa yang akan dilakukan Jimin pada Yoongi selama menjadi pembantunya?/Warning: typo(s), sho-ai, d.l.l/Chap-4 up!/ R&R?
1. Chapter 1: Park Jimin?

UTS akhirnya selesaiiii~ sekarang tinggal nunggu remedial! xD #Slaap

Sebagai mengungkapkan rasa senang Leticia yang sebentar lagi akan menghadapi hari libur Leticia buat fic multichap MinYoon lagi, rencananya mau oneshot tapi takutnya kecepetan x3

Scroll kebawah and happy reading~

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Warning: typo(s), shou-ai, gaje, d.l.l**

**.**

**.**

**Bangtan Boys © BigHit Ent.**

**.**

**.**

**My Sadistic Love © 02NiyuchaLeticia**

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan." Keluh seorang namja dengan penampilan kuper bergema di sebuah ruang musik yang telah sepi. Dia adalah Min Yoongi, seorang pelajar di sebuah sekolah menengah atas jurusan seni di Seoul.

Ia menjulurkan kakinya melepaskan segala ketegangan otot-otot pada tubuhnya akibat dari kesibukan yang biasa dilalui para pelajar pada umumnya.

Suasana dalam ruangan itu begitu sepi dan hanya diterangi oleh cahaya sore hari yang menembus dari balik jendela. Entah apa yang dilakukan namja ini sampai belum pulang ke rumahnya padahal sekolahnya sudah nyaris kosong.

Dari luar ruangan terdengar suara derap langkah kaki mendekat cepat, sedetik kemudian terdengar suara seseorang membuka puntu ruang musik dengan kencang membuat suara gaduh didalam ruangan yang benar-benar sepi itu.

Orang yang baru saja merusak kesunyian itu hanya berdiri disana. Kedua bola matanya bergerak menelusuri ruangan seolah-olah sedang mencari sesuatu dan setelah menemukan apa yang ia cari cengiran lebar muncul menghiasi wajahnya. Dibalik kacamata botol susu yang Yoongi kenakan ia hanya menatapnya datar saat orang itu bergerak maju mendekat ke sebuah kursi kosong yang bersebelahan dengan kursi miliknya.

"Ah, aku sudah tahu kau pasti berada di sini."

"Apa yang kau inginkan Taehyung?" Tanya Yoongi menyilangkan kedua lengannya dihadapan dada tanda ia sedang benar-benar malas kali ini.

"Meminta bantuanmu." Jawab Taehyung simpel sembari menyeret sebuah kursi kosong tadi berhadapan dengan Yoongi dan duduk dengan santainya.

"Bantuan apa? Mengerjakan tugas rumah? Membersihkan ruang kelas? Memasak? Mencuci pakaian?" Yoongi bertanya dengan semangat.

'Rajin sekali dia.' Batin Taehyung terkikik geli.

"Tidak. Bukan itu, aku hanya ingin kau bantu aku untuk mendapatkan informasi lebih tentang Park Jimin siswa kelas 2-1 untuk bahan mading sekolah edisi 'siswa yang paling berpengaruh'. Apa kau bisa?"

"Kenapa harus aku?" Yoongi menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

Taehyung menghembuskan nafas, "Aku benar-benar sibuk di bulan ini sedangkan mading akan terbit dua minggu lagi."

Yoongi mengangguk mengerti. Sahabatnya ini selain salah satu anggota Jurnalistik sekolah dia juga sedang mendapatkan tugas untuk pelaksanaan ulang tahun sekolah awal bulan nanti.

"Baiklah aku bisa."

Taehyung tersenyum cerah dengan cepat ia memekik kegirangan sembari melompat pada Yoongi untuk sekedar memberi pelukan terima kasih yang seperti pelukan kematian bagi Yoongi.

"B-bisa kau lepaskan. Aku ti-tidak bisa bernafas." Dengan susah payah Yoongi berusaha keluar dari pelukan Taehyung. Taehyung yang tersadar segera melepaskan pelukan mautnya.

"Hehe, maaf maaf aku terlalu senang. Tapi.. apa kau tidak akan apa-apa?" Tanya Taehyung dengan raut wajah cemas.

"Hah? Tentu saja aku tid-"

"Bukan itu maksudku." Taehyung berdecak sebal, "Kau tahu orang yang bernama Park Jimin itu?"

Yoongi hanya menggeleng.

Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yoongi untuk melihat keadaan sekitar. Setelah di rasa cukup aman ia kembali memandang Yoongi yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. Taehyung mencoba menjelaskan apa yang ia ketahui tentang Park Jimin dengan suara pelan,

"Park Jimin, siswa kelas 2-1 adalah orang yang sadis atau bisa dibilang seperti orang yang yang memiliki gangguan jiwa..."

Yoongi mendengarkan dengan sangat serius.

"...ia pernah mematahkan tulang lengan teman sekelasnya sendiri hanya karena hal sepele. Bahkan pernah sampai ada yang koma." Lanjutnya.

Yoongi meneguk ludahnya ngeri.

"Hampir semua murid termasuk guru takut kepadanya dan mereka hanya diam tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa mengingat Park Jimin adalah cucu dari orang yang memiliki sekolah ini serta prestasinya yang di atas rata-rata." Taehyung menatap Yoongi dengan serius,

"Dan tugasmu disini adalah..." Taehyung memberikan buku catatan kecil beserta sebuah kamera digital pada Yoongi, "...mencari tahu penyebab kenapa dia bisa jadi seperti itu."

Yoongi menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Seorang kuper seperti Yoongi harus berhadapan dengan Park Jimin yang kedengarannya menyeramkan itu? apakah ia bisa?

"Jangan khawatir, jika ada apa-apa telepon saja aku." Ujar Taehyung menepuk-nepuk pundak Yoongi untuk menenangkannya.

Terdengar decitan suara kursi yang tergeser saat Taehyung bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan meninggalkan Yoongi yang masih diam mematung.

'Apakah ini mimpi?'

.

.

* * *

Yoongi berjalan ke arah ruang kelas 2-1. Bel pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi sepuluh menit yang lalu dan ia langsung saja melangkahkan kedua kakinya untuk menemui targetnya.

Keringat dingin mengucur di dahinya, lututnya sedikit gemetaran. Sakit? Tidak Yoongi tidak sakit dia hanya merasa takut. Ya, sedikit takut.

Tap.

Dia berdiri tepat di hadapan pintu kelas dengan papan bertuliskan 'Class 2-1' . Dengan gugup Yoongi membenahi kacamatanya yang sedikit merosot lalu bertanya pada salah satu murid penghuni kelas 2-1 itu.,

"P-permisi."

"Ya?" Jawab anak itu.

"A-apa Park Jimin ada?" Yoongi menundukan kepalanya. Ia yakin pasti orang itu sedang menatapnya kaget.

"O-oh, dia masih di dalam tempat duduknya berada di pojok kanan paling belakang." Jelasnya.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Yoongi dengan pelan.

"Sama-sama, maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu." Balas anak itu dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Yoongi pelan sambil melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang kelas 2-1.

Begitu sampai di dalam ia menatap tempat duduk di sebelah kanan paling belakang, lalu dia menemukan seorang namja yang terlihat tampan sedang memejamkan matanya dengan sepasang headset berwarna putih di telinganya.

Yoongi tersipu, ia baru pertama kali melihat seorang namja setampan itu. Rasa takut sudah tidak mempengaruhi dirinya lagi sekarang yang ada hanya perasaan kagum dan terpesona oleh namja itu.

Dengan sendirinya ia berjalan menghampirinya, setelah berada dekat Yoongi menepuk pelan pundak namja itu.

Reflek ia langsung membuka kedua matanya dan menatap Yoongi dengan tajam. Segera ia melepas headset dari telinganya.

"Jangan ganggu aku." Ucapnya dengan dingin.

"Ma-maaf, tapi apa kau ini Park Jimin?" Tanya Yoongi, suaranya sedikit bergetar.

"..."

Dia tidak menjawab tetapi bangkit dari bangkunya berusaha untuk meninggalkan kelas. Namun sebelum itu terjadi Yoongi dengan berani meraih tangannya.

"Dengan begitu aku tahu kalau kau Jimin." Ucap Yoongi dengan tegas namun gugup di saat yang bersamaan.

Namja yang ternyata adalah Jimin itu menarik kembali tanganya dengan kasar lalu menggunakan tangannya yang telah bebas untuk menarik kerah seragam yang dikenakan Yoongi hingga membuat tubuh Yoongi terangkat sedikit.

Ruang kelas sudah sepi, anak yang ditanya Yoongi adalah yang terakhir keluar.

Mendadak suasana berubah menjadi panas. Jimin masih memancarkan aura membunuhnya pada Yoongi sedangkan Yoongi sendiri hanya gemetar ketakutan.

"Apa yang kau inginkan HAH?!" Bentak Jimin sambil menghempaskan tubuh Yoongi ke dinding. Yoongi merasakan sakit di bagian punggungnya yang baru saja bertabrakan dengan dinding.

"Ma-maaf, tapi aku hanya ingin lebih dekat denganmu itu saja." Jelas Yoongi berusaha untuk bangkit kembali.

"Heh!" Jimin tersenyum meremehkan, dengan langkah berat ia mendekat ke arah Yoongi yang masih terpojok.

Braak!

Tangan kanan Jimin mendorong tembok dengan kuat menyebabkan Yoongi memejamkan matanya secara reflek.

Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan pada telinga Yoongi, "Jika kau ingin dekat denganku kau harus mau menjadi pembantu pribadi dirumahku." Ujar Jimin dengan suara rendah lalu menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap Yoongi masih dengan seringai di wajah tampannya.

Wajah Yoongi terasa sangat panas kali ini pikiran dan mulutnya benar-benar sudah tidak bisa di ajak bekerja sama. Pandangannya mulai kabur dan tanpa sadar ia menjawab,

"Aku... mau..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Chapter satu selesai.

Kalau fic ini banyak yang suka Leticia bakal update chapter-2 hari Minggu.

Jadi, Review please! ^o^)/

.

.

.

.

#Sign Leticia


	2. Chapter 2: Neraka bagi Yoongi

Sesuai janji, Leticia update chap-2 di hari Minggu.

Sebelumnya Leticia ucapkan terima kasih sudah mau membaca dan mereview cerita ini. Leticia gak nyangka lho kalau fic ini bakal banyak yang suka.

Oh iya, terima kasih juga atas support serta saran yang di berikan. Mohon maaf Leticia gak bisa bales Review satu per satu tapi kalau ada pertanyaan Leticia bakal bales 'kok...

Ok, langsung saja..

Happy reading~

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku... mau..."

Brug!

Setelah mengatakan itu Yoongi pingsan dan terjatuh dalam dekapan Jimin.

Jimin hanya menatapnya datar lalu menggendong Yoongi dibelakang punggungnya.

.

.

.

* * *

Yoongi tersadar disebuah kamar yang tidak ia kenal. Jam dalam sebuah kamar misterius itu menunjukan pukul lima sore sedangkan jam pulang sekolah adalah jam dua siang sepertinya ia tertidur (pingsan) selama tiga jam.

Yoongi mengingat-ngingat apa yang terjadi padanya dan penyebab kenapa ia bisa berada disini. Tanganya yang kiri memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit sedangkan tangan kanan ia gunakan sebagai penopang tubuhnya untuk mendapatkan posisi duduk.

Yoongi kembali memperhatikan keadaan sekitar, tempat tidur king size? Dia tidak punya tempat tidur seperti ini apa dia sedang berada di apartemen Taehyung? Tapi seingatnya kamar Taehyung di dominasi dengan warna hijau dan putih bukan warna biru dan hitam. Lalu-

"Kau sudah sadar Pembantu?"

Suara itu mengalihkan perhatian Yoongi dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan dalam pikirannya. Kemudian ia menoleh dan menemukan Jimin sedang berjalan mendekat dari arah pintu masuk kamar.

Ah! Ia ingat. Saat itu Jimin memintanya untuk menjadi pembantu pribadinya lalu tanpa pikir panjang Yoongi meng-iyakanya demi mengetahui lebih jauh tentang Jimin namun tidak lama kemudian pandangannya mulai terasa gelap dan ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya.

Yoongi membuka mulutnya hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun segera ia menutupnya kembali saat merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh. 'Kemana kacamataku?!' Batinnya.

"Kau mencari benda jelek ini?" Jimin duduk di tepi kasur dan menunjukan benda yang Yoongi cari sambil memainkannya tanpa peduli jika benda itu akan jatuh dan pecah. Yoongi panik melihatnya.

"Ku mohon jangan lakukan itu, kacamata itu sangat penting." Yoongi memohon pada Jimin dan berusaha merebutnya namun apa daya tubuh Yoongi masih lemas. Matanya mulai terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Kenapa? Matamu bahkan baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jimin dengan nada mengejek,

"Lagi pula..." Jimin mendekatkan dirinya pada Yoongi lalu ia mengangkat dagu Yoongi sehingga membuatnya mendongak menatap lurus kedalam matanya. "...kau terlihat manis tanpa memakai benda ini." Jimin melemparkan kacamata Yoongi ke lantai hingga menghasilkan suara pecahan sebuah kaca.

Mata Yoongi membulat kaget pada tindakan Jimin yang merusak kacamatanya belum sempat rasa kaget itu hilang Yoongi tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan basah menyapu bibirnya dengan kasar. Yoongi semakin syok. bagaimana tidak, Jimin menciumnya!

Begitu mengetahui apa yang Jimin lakukan padanya, Yoongi mencoba mendorong tubuh Jimin untuk menjauh. Air mata sudah tidak bisa ia bendung lagi. Hatinya benar-benar sakit, itu adalah kacamata peninggalan mendiang ayahnya dan sekarang Jimin dengan seenaknya tengah mengambil ciuman pertamanya.

Jimin tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi pada Yoongi satu-satunnya yang ia pikir adalah tangan Yoongi benar-benar mengganggu. Dengan segera ia mengunci pergerakan lengan Yoongi menggunakan satu tangan.

Meskipun kedua tangannya sudah tidak bisa bergerak Yoongi dengan keras kepala masih terus berontak dari ciumannya dengan Jimin. Hal itu membuat Jimin kesal segera Jimin melepaskan ciumannya lalu dengan tangan satunya yang masih bebas ia menarik kasar surai gelap Yoongi membuat teriakan kesakitan meluncur dari mulutnya dengan bibir ranumnya yang kini sedikit memerah.

"Kau, sudah berani melawan 'Tuanmu' ya?!" Bentak Jimin dengan menekankan kata 'Tuan' pada kalimatnya.

"..." Yoongi tidak berkata apa-apa, yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya isak tangis.

"Hey! Jawab aku bodoh apa kau tuli?!" Jimin kembali membentak namun karna rasa kesal benar-benar sudah menguasai dirinya dia menarik rambut Yoongi dengan keras hingga membuat Yoongi terjatuh dari ranjang dengan wajah yang menghantam lantai terlebih dahulu.

Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya mencoba bertahan dari rasa sakit akibat terjatuh tadi dan menemukan kacamata miliknya yang telah rusak. Air mata Yoongi turun semakin deras tangannya yang lemah berusaha menggapai kacamata itu namun belum sempat itu terjadi ada sebuah kaki yang menendang kacamata itu hingga menjauh dari hadapan Yoongi.

Jimin adalah pelaku dari tendangan itu menatap Yoongi dengan tajam lalu ia berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Yoongi, "Bersihkan dirimu dan buatkan aku makan malam." Ujarnya pelan tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikit pun lalu bangkit dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

Yoongi berusaha duduk dengan benar. Ia menghentikan tangisnya dan mengelap sisa-sisa air mata dengan kedua tangannya.

Ia merangkak menuju tempat kacamata hancur itu tergeletak, dengan segera Yoongi meraihnya lalu mendekapnya di dada, tangannya sedikit gemetar.

"Appa... maafkan Yoongi." Bisiknya lirih.

.

* * *

Yoongi telah selesai membersihkan dirinya dan juga telah memakai baju santai miliknya. Ia sendiri heran bagaimana bisa pakaian dan perlengkapan sekolah miliknya ada di apartemen Jimin? Mencoba tidak memikirkan hal itu Yoongi bergegas mencari dapur. Kamar mandi paling mudah ia temukan karena sudah menjadi satu paket dengan kamar Jimin.

Yoongi sedikit kesulitan menemukan dapur mengetahui apartemen ini lumayan luas namun akhirnya ia menemukannya.

Ternyata tidak terlalu jauh dari dapur terdapat ruang makan yang tidak terlalu besar dengan sebuah meja ukuran sedang berbentuk lingkaran dan empat buah kursi yang mengelilinginya, serta perabotan lain seperti lemari kaca berisi peralatan makan antik maupun vas berisi bunga-bunga indah mempermanis ruangan.

'Rapih.' Batin Yoongi sambil tersenyum kecil.

Setelah puas melihat-lihat Yoongi kembali ke dapur menyiapkan peralatan memasak. Samar-samar Yoongi mendengar suara televisi yang berasal dari ruangan lain, Yoongi berpendapat bahwa Jimin sedang berada disana.

Ia memakai celemek dan berjalan menuju lemari es untuk mengecek bahan makanan yang akan ia masak untuk makan malam nanti.

"Hmmm, bahan-bahan seperti ini dibuat yangnyeom tongdak mungkin tidak buruk." Gumamnya mengambil bahan yang dirasa perlu lalu mulai meracik bumbunya.

.

.

* * *

Disaat Yoongi masih sibuk dengan masakannya. Jimin masih sibuk dengan pemikirannya, televisi yang ia sengaja kencangkan volumenya pun tidak di gubrisnya.

Matanya yang tajam terus menatap kosong ke arah televisi.

"Persetan!" Teriaknya tiba-tiba. Tangan kedua tangan yang berada di pangkuannya ia kepalkan dengan kuat membuat buku-buku jarinya yang putih pucat menjadi semakin memucat tatkala ia mengeratkan kepalan tangannya menahan rasa kesal,

"Mungkin, aku memang menyukainya." Ia kembali berbicara. Tanganya yang terkepal perlahan mulai mengendur, ia memutuskan untuk meraih remot TV dan menekan satu persatu tombol dengan kasar mencari saluran televisi yang dapat menghibur serta mengalihkan pikirannya dari kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu.

Beberapa saat kemudian hidungnya mencium aroma sedap dari arah dapur yang membuat perutnya berbunyi meminta untuk di isi. Dengan rasa penasaran ia segera bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Setelah sampai pada tempat tujuannya, Jimin melihat Yoongi yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatan memasaknya. Jimin hanya menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dinding dan terus menatap gerak-gerik Yoongi saat memasak yang berhasil membuatnya terhibur dibanding melihat acara televisi tidak jelas itu. Sepertinya Yoongi terlalu asik membuat makanan sampai tidak merasakan kehadiran Jimin di belakangnya.

Yoongi sudah tinggal menata makanannya. Dan bersiap untuk membuat minuman beserta makanan penutup.

Dengan cekatan ia membuat itu semua dalam kurun waktu kurang dari lima belas menit. Jimin berdecak kagum melihatnya.

"Akhirnya selesai." Gumam Yoongi sambil mengelap peluh yang berkumpul di dahinya.

Jimin yang mendengar itu melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati Yoongi.

"Masak apa?"

Yoongi berjengit kaget saat tiba-tiba muncul sebuah suara dari belakang. Ia berbalik dan menatap Jimin dengan takut-takut.

"A-aku hanya memasak yangnyeom tondak." Jawab Yoongi pelan.

Jimin melihat masakan Yoongi yang benar-benar membuatnya tidak tahan untuk melahap itu semua. Tangannya ia gerakan untuk mencicipi sedikit masakan Yoongi. Mata Jimin terpejam menikmati rasa makanan itu begitu masuk kedalam mulutnya. Indra pengecap dan pikirannya tidak bisa berbohong, ia menyukai ini. 'Bahkan rasanya lebih enak dibanding makanan di restoran.' Batinnya.

Jimin menghela nafas melihat Yoongi yang terus menunduk.

"Baiklah Pembantu, aku sudah lapar cepat letakan semua makanan itu di meja makan dan ikutlah makan bersamaku." Ujar Jimin membalikan tubuhnya dan segera pergi menuju meja makan.

Yoongi yang mendengar perintah dari Jimin segera melaksanakannya.

.

* * *

Yoongi masih menundukan kepalanya merasa gugup saat makan berhadapan dengan Jimin. Bagaimana tidak, hanya ada mereka berdua disini dan itu sudah cukup membuat jantung Yoongi berdegup dengan sangat kencang. Yoongi jujur ia tidak pernah bisa membenci namja dihadapannya meskipun ia sudah menyakitinya beberapa kali untuk hari ini. Bahkan merusak sesuatu yang paling berharga baginya.

Hening, dalam ruangan itu hanya terdengar suara dentingan peralatan makan yang beradu dengan piring.

Jimin berinisiatif memulai percakapan diantara mereka, dia mulai memikirkan topik apa yang ingin ia bicarakan.

Ah, ia masih belum tahu nama pembantunya ini 'kan? Itu sebabnya ia sering memanggilnya pembantu. Yah... salahkan saja pertemuan pertama mereka yang memang bisa dibilang kurang menyenangkan.

Jimin mulai mengeluarkan suaranya. "Aku belum mengetahui namamu."

Yoongi mendongak menatap Jimin yang bertanya padanya, "M-maaf atas kelancanganku! namaku Min Yoongi Tuan." Jawab Yoongi dengan tergesa-gesa.

Jimin mendengus kesal, "Tidak perlu memanggilku dengan Tuan cukup panggil namaku saja."

"Baik... err.. Jimin?" Balas Yoongi dengan nada suara yang tidak yakin.

Jimin hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Wow, tunggu dulu... kemana sifat kejamnya itu? Sayangnya Yoongi terlalu polos atau mungkin tidak peka untuk menyadari hal itu.

"Um, Jimin?" Yoongi kembali memanggil Jimin. Sepertinya Yoongi sudah merasa sedikit tenang sekarang.

"Hm." Jimin menyahut panggilan Yoongi.

"Kenapa barang-barangku bisa ada di apartemenmu?" Tanya Yoongi menaikan salah satu alisnya.

"Tentu saja karna kau mulai sekarang menjadi pembantu pribadiku artinya kau harus tinggal satu atap denganku." Jelas Jimin.

"Bagaimana kau tahu rumahku?"

"Kakekku pemilik sekolah kita ingat? Jadi aku bisa saja mencuri data-data siswa yang ku inginkan."

Yoongi mengangguk paham, "Lalu, dimana aku tidur?"

"Gez, habiskan saja dulu makananmu!" Kesal Jimin saat acara makannya di ganggu. Dasar, padahal dia yang pertama ingin memulai percakapan.

"Baiklah-baiklah..." Yoongi kembali melanjutkan makannya.

.

* * *

Karna besok adalah hari libur Yoongi yang biasanya belajar hari ini menghabiskan waktunya untuk melihat acara TV kesukaannya. Jimin berada di sampingnya ikut menemani padahal biasanya setelah makan ia lebih memilih bergelung dalam selimut hangatnya hingga pagi hari tiba.

Yoongi terlihat gelisah, Jimin yang menyadari hal itu segera bertanya,

"Ada apa?"

"Um.. itu.. jadi, dimana aku tidur?" Yoongi mengulangi pertanyaannya pada saat di ruang makan beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Jimin memalingkan pandangannya dari televisi dan menatap wajah Yoongi. Dengan sengaja jari telunjuknya ia tempelkan pada dahi Yoongi,

"Kau... akan tidur... di..." Jimin menggantungkan kalimatnya membuat Yoongi membesarkan kedua matanya penasaran. Keringat dingin sedikit demi sedikit mulai mengucur di dahinya.

'Ya Tuhan ku mohon jangan sekamar dengannya.'

"Dii..? " Yoongi yang geregetan mencoba memancing Jimin.

'Tolong jangan katakan, tolong jangan katakan!'

"Di..."

'Ya Tuhaaaaannnn..'

"Di... karmarku bersamaku." Ucap Jimin kalem.

'TIDAAAAKKKKK!' Batin Yoongi semakin menjerit-jerit tidak terima dengan keputusan yang diberikan Tuhan untuknya.

Yoongi mendengus kasar, tidak bisakah harinya ada yang lebih buruk dari ini?

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan malam. Jimin sudah berganti pakaian dengan piyamanya dan bahkan kini sudah membaringkan tubuhnya dibawah selimut tebal.

'Apa benar harus seranjang juga?' Pikir Yoongi yang mulai takut. First kiss Yoongi dicuri oleh Jimin saat di ranjang ini ingat?

"Kenapa masih berdiri disana? Apa perlu ku gendong paksa dan mengikatmu di ranjang ini hah?"

"Huaaa, eh i-itu..tidak perlu." Yoongi gelagapan dengan cepat ia barjalan menuju ranjang dan membaringkan dirinya di atas kasur empuk dan lembut. Dia benar-benar akan menikmati malamnya kali ini, tidur di kasur yang nyaman, makan malam yang enak, kamar mandi yang luas tapi mengingat selalu ada orang yang menyeramkan di dekatnya ia tarik kembali perkataan 'menikmati' tadi.

Suasana kamar gelap temaram dan hanya diterangi oleh sebuah lampu tidur yang di taruh diatas meja samping tempat tidurnya. Perlu diketahui posisi tidur mereka saling membelakangi satu sama lain.

Yoongi masih belum bisa memenjamkan matanya ada satu pertanyaan yang mengganjal di pikirannya ia kemudian membalik tubuhnya dan menusuk punggung Jimin dengan jari telunjuknya sekedar mengecek apakah ia masih hidup atau sudah pergi ke alam mimpi.

Satu kali tusukan Jimin diam.

Dua kali tusukan Jimin masih diam.

Di tusukan ke tiga ada pergerakan sedikit dari tubuh Jimin. Yoongi tersenyum senang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan 'sih?!" Jimin risih membalik tubuhnya sehingga kini mereka saling berhadapan.

"Jimin, kemana orangtuamu?" Tanya Yoongi tanpa memperdulikan Jimin yang menatapnya tajam.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu." Balas Jimin dengan ketus.

"Kenapa?"

"Pergi tidur atau aku akan menggigitmu." Ancam Jimin.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa tidur sebelum kau menjawabnya dengan benar." Keluh Yoongi.

"Baiklah, aku yakin kau bisa tidur setelah ku menggigitmu." Jimin bangkit lalu mulai menindih tubuh Yoongi dan mencengkram tangan Yoongi di atas kedua sisi kepalanya. Mengetahui Jimin akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti pada saat merusak kacamatanya, Yoongi berontak berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari cengkraman Jimin yang sangat kuat.

Jimin yang melihatnya hanya menyeringai kejam, Yoongi benar-benar terlihat tak berdaya di matanya.

Yoongi pasrah, sekuat apapun dia melawan justru pergerakannya semakin terkunci.

Perlahan namun pasti Jimin menunduk mulai mendekatkan kepalanya pada leher jenjang Yoongi. Menghirup aroma tubuhnya sebentar sebelum menjilatnya dengan perlahan.

Yoongi merasa geli. Sensasi ini baru pertamakali ia rasakan.

Jimin mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Yoongi dan berbisik dengan nada berkesan gelap dan dalam,

"Aku tidak main-main dengan ancamanku. Min Yoongi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Nyiahaha reader kecewa Leticia gantungin! XDD *ketawa setan* #Dihajar

Sekedar info Jimin bukan vampir atau sebangsanya lho ya... jadi jangan salah paham lagian genrenya gak akan berubah kok, Um.. kalo rated Leticia gak bakal jamin haha.

Ok, kayaknya cerita ini masih di butuhkan banyak chapter deh. Dan juga cerita ini masih jauh dari kata sempurna...

Jadi, demi menyempurnakan cerita ini serta untuk menambah semangat Leticia dalam menyelesaikannya. Leticia mohon Review-nya dari para reader sekalian~ *PuppyEyes*

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!

.

.

.

.

.

#Sign Leticia


	3. Chapter 3: Diary

Leticia kembali membawa chapter 3!

Yang review lumayan banyak Leticia bahagiaaaa! xDD #Nak!

Pokoknya Leticia mengucapkan Terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya, sebesar rasa cinta Leticia ke kalian.. :*:*:* /cifok reader satu-satu/ (Reader muntah berjamaah)

Chap kali ini dibuat agak panjang sesuai dengan permintaan. Kalau dirasa masih kurang panjang bilang aja gak usah malu-malu Leticia gak gigit kayak Jimin 'kok... xD dan paling banyak cuma bisa nambah 500 kata xD #dibuang

.

* * *

.

.

Ok, happy reading~

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Yoongi dan berbisik dengan nada berkesan gelap dan dalam,

"Aku tidak main-main dengan ancamanku. Min Yoongi." Setelah mengatakan itu Jimin menyeringai menatap Yoongi yang berada di bawahnya.

Yoongi mengkerutkan kedua alisnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Masih merasa tidak bisa tidur?" Tanya Jimin dengan suara rendahnya membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya pasti akan meninggal kehabisan banyak darah termasuk author. (Leticia: Hoi!)

.

.

Yoongi hanya diam, sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Jimin masih setia menunggunya. Hingga Yoongi mulai membuka mulutnya hendak mengatakan sesuatu,

.

.

.

"Eh? Apa setelah menggigitku kau akan memberitahu jawabannya?" Yoongi bertanya dengan polosnya membuat Jimin reflek menjatuhkan kepalanya pada bantal di samping kepala Yoongi.

"Dasar bodoh..." Jimin kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap tajam Yoongi, "...Kenapa kau sangat ingin mengetahui hal-hal yang bersifat privasi milik orang lain hah?!" Bentak Jimin.

Yoongi menatapnya sebal, "Bukankah memang itu kesepakatan kita dari awal? Aku menjadi pembantu pribadimu bukan untuk cuma-cuma!" Yoongi balas membentak.

PLAAAKK!

Jimin menampar Yoongi dengan sangat keras. Yoongi membelalakan kedua matanya, rasa perih dan panas mulai menjalar di pipi kirinya yang putih pucat. Oh, bahkan sekarang sudah mulai berubah menjadi kemerahan.

Jimin mengatur nafasnya demi mengendalikan emosi yang sudah mulai meluap-luap kembali.

Yoongi menyentuh bekas tamparan di pipinya menggunakan tangan kirinya yang terbebas. 'Sakit.' Air mata mulai berkumpul lagi di pelupuk matanya.

"K-kenapa?" Yoongi bertanya dengan suara lirih dan bergetar menahan tangis.

"KENAPA?! KAU MASIH BERTANYA KENAPA?! ITU SALAHMU! AKU SUDAH MEMPERINGATKANMU. JANGAN. PERNAH. MENGUSIK. MASALAH. KELUARGAKU. LAGI. 'MENGERTI'?!" Jimin semakin meninggikan suaranya dan menambah penekanan pada setiap kata-katanya hingga membuat nyali Yoongi semakin menciut. Dengan cepat Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya.

'Kalau begitu, aku akan mencari tahunya sendiri.' Batin Yoongi.

Dengan kasar Jimin segera menyingkir dan melepaskan genggamannya pada Yoongi. Sepertinya mood Jimin sedang tidak baik sekarang. Jimin lalu menghempaskan dirinya di kasur dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut yang sedikit berantakan. Ia membalikan tubuhnya sehingga membelakangi Yoongi.

Yoongi masih penasaran, apa mungkin Jimin menjadi seperti ini juga karena ada suatu masalah di keluarganya yang ia rahasiakan sendiri?

Yoongi menatap punggung Jimin dengan rasa iba. Sudahlah, sebaiknya ia segera tidur bulan sudah semakin meninggi pertanda hari sudah hampir tengah malam. Selama itu 'kah?

.

.

.

* * *

Pagi hari sudah tiba, Yoongi telah selesai membersihkan dirinya dan sarapan milik Jimin telah ia hidangkan di atas meja makan. Milik Yoongi? Dia sudah menghabiskanya sebelum membersihkan ruangan. Dan hal terakhir yang harus ia lakukan adalah membawa Jimin untuk memakan sarapannya.

Langkah kaki Yoongi terdengar menuju ruang kamar. Ia membuka perlahan pintu kayu dengan cat putih itu.

Setelah masuk ia melihat Jimin masih tertidur pulas, sesekali dengkuran halus keluar dari mulutnya. Yoongi melihat Jam yang tergantung di dinding sudah menunjukan pukul delapan pagi tapi Jimin belum juga ada tanda-tanda ingin bangun. Ia mendengus kasar, dengan sebal ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Jimin. Tangannya dengan lembut mengguncang-guncang bahu Jimin,

"Jimin, cepat bangun. Aku sudah membuatkan sarapan."

"..." Tidak ada reaksi dari Jimin. Yoongi semakin kesal kini ia mengguncang bahu Jimin dengan kedua tangannya,

"..." Masih tidak ada jawaban. Yang di dapat Yoongi hanya suara dengkuran Jimin dengan volume dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya.

Yoongi mulai mengeluarkan aura gelapnya.

"Jimiiinn, jika kau tidak bangun aku akan menghabiskan jatahmu." Ancam Yoongi sambil menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Jimin.

"Berisik! Aku masih mengantuk." Gumam Jimin dengan suara serak menarik kembali selimutnya dengan kasar membuat Yoongi juga ikut sedikit tertarik kedepan.

Ish! Sulit sekali membangunkan Jimin. Yoongi berkacak pinggang berpikir bagaimana cara bisa dengan mudah membuat Jimin terbangun.

Seringai iseng muncul di wajah manisnya. Ia tahu bagaimana cara membangunkan Jimin walaupun cara ini sedikit nekat. Mungkin.

Dengan perlahan Yoongi menunduk mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Jimin.

"Jimmiin, jika kau bangun sekarang kau bisa menciumku se-pu-as-mu." Bisiknya dengan sangat menggoda pada telinga Jimin. (Leticia pingsan OAO)

Ajaib! Dengan cepat mata Jimin terbuka lebar lalu melirik pada Yoongi yang memasang cengiran tidak bersalah di wajahnya karena telah berhasil membangunkan Jimin. Ckckck Yoongi, andai kau tahu perkataan itu justru malah membangkitkan serigala lapar yang sedang tertidur dalam tubuh Jimin sekarang.

Cengiran Yoongi tidak bertahan lama saat merasakan tubuhnya di tarik kebawah lalu terhempas pada kasur yang empuk. Jimin berada di atas tubuhnya kembali menindih Yoongi dan mengunci setiap pergerakan yang akan ia keluarkan. Sepertinya Jimin akan melakukan sesuatu yang sempat tertunda pada waktu malam.

"H-hey! Kau tidak menganggap ini seriuskan?" Tanya Yoongi dengan perasaan takut.

"Bagaimana jika iya?" Jimin balik bertanya dengan wajah datar dan tatapan tajam miliknya.

"Aku hanya ingin membangunkanmu! Sekarang lepaskan aku." Yoongi mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Dan sekarang aku sudah bangun." Gumam Jimin. Wajahnya semakin mendekat pada Yoongi. Yoongi menahan nafasnya, ia tahu seharusnya dari awal ia tidak mengatakan itu. Membawa sebuah ember berisi air dingin penuh justru terdengar lebih aman.

Yoongi menutup kedua matanya erat. Mungkin Dewi Fortuna memang sedang berlibur ke Indonesia meninggalkan dirinya dalam kesialan yang tiada ujungnya selama dua minggu ini. Yah, kita lihat saja. Apakah Yoongi akan berakhir menjadi bebek guling dalam beberapa waktu kedepan? Siapa yang tahu.

Wajah Jimin sudah semakin dekat, bibir mereka hanya terpaut beberapa senti saja dalam sekali dorongan kecil kedua bibir itu kini sudah terhubung.

Jimin menekan bibirnya pada bibir Yoongi. Sesekali ia berikan lumatan kecil pada bibir ranumnya. Bibir Yoongi benar-benar terasa manis dan hangat, itu membuatnya menginginkan lebih. Lebih dalam dari ini. Lebih panas dari ini. Dan lebih-lebih lainnya. Sepertinya Jimin benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikan nafsunya kali ini.

Jimin mencium Yoongi semakin kasar, ia menggigit bibir bawah Yoongi membuat Yoongi berteriak dan membuka mulutnya memberi jalan pada lidah Jimin untuk bermain-main di dalam mulutnya.

Yoongi hanya bisa mendesah saat merasakan lidah Jimin yang terus bermain dengan lidahnya yang kadang dililitnya bahkan menghisapnya membuat Yoongi hampir kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Jimin tidak berhenti sampai situ, ia kembali memerdalam ciumannya. Ia memainkan lidahnya pada langit-langit dan mengabsen satu per satu gigi putih dan rapih milik Yoongi.

Nafas Yoongi dan Jimin semakin berat seiring berlangsungnya ciuman panas itu. Saliva mulai keluar dari mulut Yoongi membentuk sebuah jalur yang terus bergerak dari dagu ke lehernya.

Jimin melepaskan ciumannya, dan mengirup nafas dalam-dalam hal itu juga berlaku pada Yoongi, matanya yang sayu semakin terlihat sayu wajahnya memerah di penuhi keringat serta mulutnya yang terbuka seakan lupa bagaimana cara mengambil nafas melalui hidungnya namun penampilannya itu justru semakin membuat Jimin ingin melakukan lebih dari sekedar ciuman panas.

Dia ingin membuat Yoongi menjadi lebih buruk dari ini.

"J-jimin, k-kau belum menghabiskan sarapanmu." Di sela-sela nafasnya yang masih tidak beraturan Yoongi mencoba mengingatkan Jimin sebelum melakukan suatu hal yang lebih jauh padanya.

"Aku tidak butuh sarapan. Cukup melakukan sesuatu denganmu, itu sudah membuatku kenyang." Balas Jimin menatap mata Yoongi dalam-dalam.

"Kh! Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala 'sih?!" Wajah Yoongi sedikit memerah.

Jimin mengedikkan bahunya, matanya menangkap pipi sebelah kiri Yoongi yang sedikit lebam akibat dari tamparannya semalam.

Jimin melepaskan salah satu tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Yoongi. Ia meraih pipi kiri Yoongi dan mengusapnya pelan. Yoongi sedikit meringis kesakitan dan menatap Jimin dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Maaf."

Yoongi menatapnya kaget. Memastikan bahwa pendengarannya masih berfungsi dengan benar ia bertanya kembali, "A-apa?"

Jimin mendengus kesal,

"Aku bilang maaf, sepertinya telingamu itu harus ku korek dengan linggis ya?!" Ucap Jimin dengan sedikit bentakan di akhir. Baiklah pendengaran Yoongi baik-baik saja, ia hanya tidak percaya orang seperti Jimin meminta maaf padanya.

Yoongi tersenyum manis, setidaknya sifat kejamnya itu tidak berubah. Tunggu? Apa Yoongi menyukai sisi kejam dan sadis milik Jimin?

"Hehe, kau harus menghabiskan sarapanmu dulu baru aku maafkan." Yoongi memberikan cengirannya pada Jimin.

"Terserah kau lah." Ujar Jimin dengan malas, ia lalu bangkit dari posisinya bergerak turun dari ranjang dan berjalan dengan malas menuju ruang makan.

Dengan senyum sedih Yoongi menatap punggung tegap Jimin yang berlalu meninggalkannya. Ia mengerti sekarang, Jimin bersifat seperti itu karna merasa kesepian. Semenjak dirinya mulai tinggal dengan Jimin, mulai ada sedikit perubahan pada diri Jimin dan ia menyadari itu.

Yoongi turun dari ranjang dan pergi menuju kamar mandi untuk sekedar membasuh wajahnya.

Saat Yoongi baru saja menapakkan kaki telanjangnya pada lantai kamar yang dingin, matanya melihat sesuatu benda di bawah bantal yang berantakan. Yoongi menyingkirkan bantal itu lalu mengambil sebuah benda itu yang ternyata adalah Diary kecil dengan sampul berwarna cokelat yang terselip dibawah bantal milik Jimin.

Yoongi melebarkan matanya, "Ho, mungkin ini bisa membantuku!"

Senyum bahagia mulai mengembang di wajahnya, segera Yoongi menaruh buku Diary itu di dalam saku celananya dan melesat pergi menuju kamar mandi untuk melanjutkan acara membasuh wajahnya.

.

.

.

* * *

Jimin memakan sarapannya dengan tenang. Namun ketenangan itu tidak berlangsung lama saat ponselnya mulai berdering menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

Dengan malas tanpa melihat nama si 'pemanggil' Jimin langsung mengangkatnya.

"Halo-"

'_Berhenti untuk berbasa-basi anak pembawa sial! Kau belum menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu. Cepat datang kesini atau aku akan membunuhmu!'_ Tut. Secara sepihak sambungan telepon di putuskan oleh si pemanggil.

Tanpa melihat nama si pemanggil Jimin sudah tahu bahwa itu adalah ayahnya. Sepertinya Jimin harus menitipkan apartemennya pada Yoongi untuk sementara waktu selama ia pergi ke kantor kepolisian pusat milik ayahnya untuk menyelesaikan beberapa kasus yang ia tangani.

Ayahnya selalu membutuhkan dirinya dalam hal ini karena kemampuan menganalisa Jimin jauh lebih baik dari pada anggota kepolisian yang usianya diatas Jimin. Jenius 'kah? Bisa dikatakan seperti itu atau memang sudah bakat sejak lahir.

Jimin cepat-cepat menghabiskan sarapannya lalu melesat menuju kamar mandi.

Begitu ingin memasuki kamar mandi Jimin berpapasan dengan Yoongi yang keluar dengan handuk kecil menggantung di lehernya dan rambut bagian depannya yang sedikit basah.

"Ah, Jimin. Aku sudah tahu kau akan mandi setelah sarapan. Air sudah ku siapkan." Ucap Yoongi begitu melihat Jimin ada di depannya.

Jimin mengangguk dan bergumam terima kasih.

"Aku akan pergi setelah ini. Untuk sementara, kau jaga apartemenku sampai aku kembali. Ingat! Jangan hancurkan apartemenku selama aku pergi." Jelas Jimin.

Yoongi memutar kedua bola matanya malas, "Serahkan saja semuanya padaku, kau tidak perlu menyamaiku seperti anak kecil."

"Mengapa tidak? Aku bahkan sudah sering melihatmu menangis seperti bayi." Balas Jimin tidak mau kalah.

"Memangnya gara-gara siapa aku menangis hah?!" Yoongi mengacak-ngacak rambutnya kesal.

"Berhenti berdebat. Cepat keluar aku ingin segera mandi." Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan wajah datar andalannya.

Yoongi mencibir segera keluar dari kamar mandi dan bergegas menuju dapur untuk membereskan peralatan makan Jimin.

.

.

.

* * *

Jimin sudah pergi beberapa jam yang lalu meninggalkan Yoongi yang sekarang sedang dilanda rasa bosan. Yoongi memutar-mutarkan badannya di kursi putar yang di taruh di hadapan meja belajar milik Jimin. Ia, benar-benar bosan.

Yoongi berpikir tugas apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Tapi ia sudah melakukan semua tugasnya untuk merapihkan apartemen, membersihkan apartemen, mencuci pakaian. Perlu diketahui Yoongi harus menahan malu saat mencuci dan menjemur, melihat yang ia cuci beberapanya adalah uhukcelanadalamuhuk milik Jimin.

Apa Yoongi harus menelepon Taehyung untuk mengajaknya bicara. Tunggu. Yoongi menghentikan bermain putar-putarannya. Berpikir tentang Taehyung, ia belum membaca isi dari Diary yang ia temukan.

Dengan cepat tangan Yoongi memasuki saku celananya setelah merasakan benda yang ia cari berada dalam genggamannya, ia menarik dengan cepat. Yoongi menatap Diary itu dengan senyum mengembang.

"Sudah ku katakan, aku akan mencari tahunya sendiri." Gumamnya dan di geserkan lah tubuhnya agar menghadap pada meja belajar. Ia menggunakan kedua sikunya untuk menahan Diary agar pas dengan posisi matanya.

Yoongi memulai dengan melihat sampul kusam yang tidak begitu menarik untuk dipandang. Lalu ia membuka buku itu dan melihat di halaman pertama ada sebuah foto keluarga. Ia segera tersenyum melihat Jimin versi kecil tersenyum cerah dan terlihat lucu dengan wajah yang belepotan cokelat sambil menggandeng lengan kedua orang dewasa yang diketahui ibu dan ayahnya.

Tapi, Yoongi sedikit merasa tidak asing dengan wajah kedua orangtua Jimin. Apa ia pernah melihatnya ya? Yoongi menepis pemikirannya itu dan memutuskan untuk mencari tahunya nanti.

Yoongi kembali menatap Diary itu, ia pikir semua informasi pasti terdapat pada catatan terakhir dari tulisan-tulisan tidak rapih khas anak kecil itu. Dengan begitu Yoongi terus mencari ujung dari tulisan ini dan berhasil menemukannya pada halaman ke-27. Yoongi melihat tanggal dari penulisan Diary itu dan ternyata Diary terakhir yang ditulis Jimin adalah sekitar sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Yoongi hanya menatap kaget sebentar lalu kembali memusatkan pikirannya untuk membaca isi Diary tersebut.

.

.

_Date : Seoul, 18 Maret 20XX_

_Hari ini ayah memukulku lagi, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa akhir-akhir ini ayah sering memukul dan memarahiku, bahkan aku sering melihat kakek bertengkar dengan ayah. Aku jadi merasa sangat takut._

_Padahal saat ibu masih ada, ayah tidak pernah memukulku. Justru ayah sering bermain dan menciumku setiap ada waktu luang._

_Aku rindu ayah yang dulu dan aku juga rindu dengan suara ibu._

_._

_._

"Kasihan sekali." Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata Yoongi. Ia membalik halaman sebelumnya.

_._

_._

_Date: Seoul, 02 Maret 20XX_

_Seharusnya, hari ini menjadi hari yang sangat menyenangkan. Aku, ibu dan ayah pergi untuk menyelusuri toko-toko di kota dan membeli semua apa yang ku inginkan._

_Aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik di sebrang jalan. Tanpa melihat sekeliling aku menyebrang jalanan yang masih ramai. Saat itu aku mendengar teriakan ibu yang berlari ke arahku dan mataku melihat sebuah mobil besar melaju dengan cepat._

_Ibu mendorongku sehingga aku terjatuh di trotoar. Saat aku membuka mata yang kulihat jalanan berubah menjadi merah. Ayah menangis memeluk ibu. Jalanan semakin ramai dan macet. Aku melihat ayah menatapku dengan benci. Aku takut._

_Setelah kejadian itu ayah tidak mau mengajakku bicara lagi._

_._

_._

"Ayahnya benar-benar kejam." Yoongi menatap langit-langit kamar, menyudahi membaca Diary milik Jimin. Walaupun Yoongi belum pernah mendapat kasih sayang seorang ibu dan bahkan melihat rupa ibunya yang meninggal pada saat melahirkan dirinya. Tapi ia masih merasa beruntung mempunyai ayah yang selalu menyayangi, merawat dan melindungi Yoongi bahkan hingga kematiannya menyusul sang ibu menuju surga.

Yoongi memejamkan kedua matanya membuat setetes air mata jatuh perlahan menuruni pipinya. Setiap kenangan yang terputar dalam pikiran bersama ayahnya membuat Yoongi semakin merindukan kehangatan yang sudah lama menghilang dari hidupnya.

Menghapus air matanya, Yoongi kemudian berdiri mencoba bangkit. Ia tidak suka kalau dirinya di anggap seorang yang lemah. Bahkan Yoongi masih mempunyai satu tujuan lagi yang belum sempat ia capai. Jadi, untuk apa terpaku pada masa lalu? Move on dong gitu aja kok susah mblo! Ehem, maaf abaikan kalimat terakhir.

Yoongi berjalan menuju ranjang dan menyelipkan kembali Diary itu pada bantal. Matanya melirik pada jam dinding di dalam kamar, waktu sudah menunjukan pukul lima sore. Kenapa Jimin belum juga pulang?

Ia berjalan menuju tas sekolahnya dan mengambil buku catatan kecil yang di berikan Taehyung untuknya. Yaah, Yoongi sudah cukup banyak mendapatkan informasi tentang Jimin hari ini. Ia segera menuliskan hipotesis-hipotesis miliknya akan penyebab Jimin memiliki sifat seperti itu.

Setelah selesai mencatatatnya Yoongi kembali memasukan buku catatan itu kedalam tasnya. Bertepatan saat resleting tasnya tertutup, Yoongi mendengar suara pintu depan apartemen yang terbuka dan menutup dengan kasar. Jimin sudah kembali?

Yoongi dengan cepat berjalan menuju pintu depan dan mulutnya terbuka lebar melihat kondisi Jimin yang datang dengan keadaan luka lebam di wajahnya serta sayatan benda tajam di beberapa bagian tubuhnya membuat pakaian yang dikenakan Jimin sedikit terkoyak dan luka sayatan paling parah terdapat di bagian lengan kanannya tampak lumayan lebar dan dalam. Bahkan darah segar masih mengucur dari lengannya yang terluka membuat tetesan jejak darah di lantai apartemen Jimin.

Yoongi panik, jika seperti itu Jimin akan kehabisan banyak darah! Dengan cekatan Yoongi membantu Jimin dan membawanya di sofa ruang tamu yang tidak terlalu jauh dari pintu depan. Yoongi melesat menuju dapur untuk mengambil kotak P3K dan segera menuju tempat Jimin berada.

Jimin hanya mencengkram luka di lengannya berusaha menghentikan darah yang terus keluar. Ia menatap tajam vas bunga di hadapannya, giginya bergemelutukkan menahan rasa marah.

Sial! Padahal refleknya sudah bagus tadi, kenapa malah berakhir dengan dirinya yang terluka. Jimin tak bisa mengelak ini juga memang kesalahnya dari awal karena ceroboh mencoba langsung masuk ke TKP tanpa membawa anggota lain dan senjata apapun saat mengikuti perkelahian disana, padahal tugasnya hanya menganalisa pergerakan tersangka kasus begal yang sedang buming di masyarakat Korea. Setidaknya tugas dari ayahnya sudah ia selesaikan.

Jimin mulai merasa pusing, ia tahu selama perjalanan ke apartemennya ia telah kehilangan banyak darah. Bahkan Jimin mengindahkan orang-orang yang sempat ingin memberikan pertolongan dengan nada sinis membuat orang-orang yang bermaksud baik itu mundur seribu langkah dari Jimin.

Yoongi kembali dan melihat dengan ngeri lengan Jimin. 'Sepertinya luka itu perlu di jahit.' Batinnya.

"J-JI-" Tepat sebelum Yoongi menyelesaikan kata-katanya Jimin sudah pingsan di sofa. Yoongi semakin panik.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan?! Apa yang harus ku lakukan?! Oh, Dewi Fortuna bisakah kau kembali dari liburanmuuu?!" Yoongi menggila. Yah, banyak yang mengatakan kalau orang sudah panik otak mereka pindah ke lutut. Hal itu sedang terjadi pada Yoongi sekarang. Kita do'akan saja semoga Jimin bisa selamat.

"AH! Aku harus panggil dokter." Yoongi mengambil ponsel dari sakunya dan teringat bahwa ia sama sekali tidak memiliki uang.

Yoongi semakin pucat. Ia menatap Jimin lalu matanya menangkap sesuatu yang mencuat keluar dari saku di kemejanya. Yoongi menghampirinya dan mengambil benda yang disebut 'sesuatu' itu ternyata adalah sebuah boneka panda ukuran kecil berwarna putih polos dengan kedua telinganya yang berbentuk hati.

"I-INI?!" Yoongi berteriak kaget. Bukan, bukan karna merasa aneh orang kejam seperti Jimin membawa boneka itu bersamanya. Tapi, ia berteriak karna sesuatu yang lain. Iya, yang lain...

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya, bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan boneka itu. keadaan yang paling penting sekarang adalah menyelamatkan Jimin. Tapi bagaimana? Dia bahkan paling payah dalam urusan seperti ini!

'_Jangan khawatir, jika ada apa-apa telepon saja aku.' _Sebuah suara muncul dalam pikirannya. Tuhan, Yoongi ingat. Itu adalah perkataan sahabatnya tempo hari.

Baik, sekarang Yoongi tahu siapa orang yang bisa ia hubungi di saat-saat genting seperti ini.

Yoongi kembali menggenggam ponselnya. Jarinya menekan menu kontak dan dalam kolom pencarian ia mengetikan nama Taehyung di sana dan binggo!

Setelah menemukan kontak yang ia cari, Yoongi segera menghubunginya. Butuh waktu lama untuk dapat terhubung pada ponsel Taehyung. 'Sepertinya dia sibuk.' Batin Yoongi dengan perasaan was-was.

"Angkat Tae, ku mohon angkat!" Yoongi semakin panik saat melihat Jimin yang semakin pucat.

Sambungan di matikan karna terlalu lama menghubungkan. Yoongi putus asa, nyaris saja ia hendak memakan ponselnya hidup-hidup. Andai saja Yoongi tahu ponselnya itu benda mati.

Ia kembali mencoba kali ini, berharap Taehyung akan mengangkat teleponnya.

Ibu jarinya menekan tombol 'Call'. Dan kemudiaannn...

Terhubung! Yeah! Akhirnya! Terima kasih Tuhan! Lav Yuh! Oke, coret kalimat yang terakhir! Coret! Plis author ini bukan fic humor.

'_Yoongi ada apa? Apa kau baik-baik saja?'_ Ucap suara dari sebrang telepon itu.

"Taehyung! Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu cepat. Kau tahu apartemen Jimin 'kan? Ku mohon datang kesini dan bantu aku panggilkan dokter. Jimin mendapatkan luka sayatan yang sangat serius!" Yoongi memohon ia benar-benar takut sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada sahabat masa kecilnya. Siapa? Oh jika kalian bertanya, Jimin merupakan sahabat masa kecil Yoongi. Yoongi mengetahui ini setelah melihat boneka kecil yang pernah ia berikan pada Jimin saat ulang tahunnya yang ke empat dan sekarang ia ingat kenapa wajah kedua orangtua Jimin sangat tidak asing olehnya.

'_Tenang Yoongi, aku tahu. Aku akan segera kesana.' _Suara Taehyung berbanding terbalik dengan Yoongi yang sudah terlihat jelas merasa panik. Mungkin Taehyung lebih sedikit bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

Tut! Yoongi memutuskan panggilannya.

"Syukurlah Taehyung tidak bertanya macam-macam." Yoongi menghela nafasnya lalu membantu Jimin untuk mendapatkan posisi tidur yang nyaman. Untuk sementara, Yoongi menggunakan kain yang diikat kencang pada lengan Jimin yang terluka hanya sekedar menghentikan atau setidaknya meminimalisir darah yang keluar.

Yoongi menggenggam erat tangan Jimin,

"Jiminnie, kenapa kau bisa menjadi seperti ini..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

* * *

Bacotan Author:

Whoooaaa! Jimin sekarat #plaak! x3 .Btw, fic ini kayaknya agak menjurus ke genre crime ya? Alah, bodo amat lah yang penting fic ini tetep jalan dan gak sampe mandeg tengah jalan juga...

Leticia rencananya mau naikin rated di chap ini. Tapi berhubung ayah Leticia bulak-balik keluar masuk kamar Leticia terus, kadang sambil mantau Lappie-kun(Laptop) Leticia juga. Terpaksa Leticia cari aman. Dari pada ketauan terus di damprat abis-abisan dan gak dapet jatah jeruk selama sebulan? TwT)v

Satu-satunya tempat yang aman buat ngetik bagian 'itu' cuma di kamar mandi.. *ngakak* xD

Ok,

Special thanks buat Liza Kim reviewer begal yang sempet bikin Leticia merinding kesetanan(?). Itu kini jadi menginspirasi Leticia haha xD #JanganDitiru . Terima kasih Liza Kim =3

Oh iya pertanyaan dari Linkz account di chapter sebelumnya tentang gimana caranya Jimin bisa ngambil data Yoongi sedangkan Jimin sendiri belum tau nama Yoongi masih menjadi misteri dan akan terungkap di chapie yang akan datang. Jadi, Bersabarlah! Bersabarlah! Jangan kemana-mana tetap di chanel 02NiyuchaLeticia kebahagiaan untuk kita semua! \:v/ *Leticia digiles*

Terakhir. Reader terhibur dengan fic Leticia dan Leticia terhibur dengan review dari Reader, jadi tetep budayakan simbiosis mutualisme(?) kita ...

REVIEW PLEASE~ ^o^)/

.

.

.

#Sign Leticia


	4. Chapter 4: My Childhood Friend

Chapter 4 Update! Mungkin ada sedikit moment VSuga disini dan VHope yang nyelip. Maaf untuk yang req TaeJin Leticia gak bisa menuhin hehe...

Oh ya, maaf banget chapter sebelumnya otak Leticia lagi sengklek jadi rada-rada kek begitu deh dan maaf Leticia udah gak bisa update kilat lagi gara-gara tugas nista yang menggunung di meja.

Cordelia(OC): Jangan percaya reader! Bakauthor Leti seharian buat komik sama ngelukis mulu.

Oi, oi "=,=) itu masuk ke tugas seni rupa sama untuk lomba! Kalo gak di ancem ya Leticia juga mending ngelanjutin fic ini. :v

Cordelia: Terserah =3=)

Pertanyaan reader Leticia jawab di bawah~

Oke sebelum baca ada sedikit perubahan marga disini.. xD

Kim Seokjin = Park Seokjin

Kim Namjoon = Park Namjoon

* * *

.

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

"Ku mendapat informasi Jimin terluka pada saat tugas. Apa kau setidaknya peduli pada anakmu dan memberikannya sedikit bantuan?!" Bentak seorang kakek pada laki-laki paruh baya di hadapannya. Seorang kakek yang baru saja membentak bernama Park Seokjin dia adalah kakek dari Jimin. Dan laki-laki paruh baya tersebut adalah Park Namjoon ayah Jimin yang merupakan pemilik kantor kepolisian pusat di kota Seoul sekaligus menjabat sebagai perwira tertinggi disana.

"Persetan! Untuk apa aku peduli pada anak sialan itu?! Kalau kau mau, kenapa bukan kau saja yang mengurusnya." Namjoon menatap tajam Seokjin.

Karna kesal dengan anaknya yang selalu berlaku tidak baik terhadap cucunya sejak kejadian itu, Seokjin melempar gelas berisi teh yang sedari tadi di genggamnya dan menggebrak meja kerja Namjoon, "Tapi dia anakmu!"

"Aku sudah tidak menganggap dia anakku lagi!"

Seokjin menatap Namjoon di hadapannya dengan pandangan kaget kemudian segera merubah mimik wajahnya menjadi garang, "Inilah kenapa aku memindahkan Jimin untuk tinggal di apartemen dibanding di rumah hina ini dan mendengar segala perkataan sialanmu itu. tidak kah kau berpikir jika Jimin mendengar itu dia akan merasa sangat tersakiti?!"

"Halah, masa bodoh dengan itu." Namjoon pergi meninggalkan Seokjin yang terus menatapnya tajam sebelum menghilang dari pandangannya.

Seokjin memejamkan kedua matanya dan memijit pangkal hidungnya pelan, "Setidaknya di apartemen Jimin ada Suga yang menjaganya."

* * *

.

Yoongi, tetap berada di dekat Jimin sembari menunggu Taehyung datang untuk memberi pertolongan. Ia mendudukan dirinya di lantai menyesuaikan tingginya dengan Jimin yang masih berbaring dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

Ia menatap Jimin dengan raut wajah sedih. Yoongi merasa bodoh tidak menyadari dari awal bahwa orang yang selama ini ia cari-cari ternyata selalu berada dekat di sekitarnya.

Mau bagaimana lagi, Jimin benar-benar banyak berubah sehingga ia sama sekali tidak mengenalnya. Perubahan itu terlihat dari tatapan hangatnya yang berubah menjadi tajam, rahangnya yang kini terlihat sangat kuat, tubuhnya yang bisa dibilang sangat proporsional, dan sifat kejam tidak berprikemanusiaannya yang menggantikan sifat ceria dengan sedikit kekanak-kanakan miliknya dulu.

Yoongi menghela nafasnya. Seandainya ia mengetahui nama lengkap sahabat masa kecilnya itu mungkin tidak akan sesulit ini. Ya, mereka berdua memiliki nama panggilan tersendiri. Karena sudah merasa nyaman dengan panggilan biasa, Yoongi rasa nama asli jadi tidak terlalu dibutuhkannya. Tapi ia salah. Setiap ada pertemuan pasti selalu ada perpisahan bukan begitu? Kalian juga pasti mengerti.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada boneka kecil Jimin yang berada digenggamannya dan mengeluarkan boneka kecil miliknya. Bentuk boneka itu sama persis dengan yang dibawa Jimin hanya saja milik Yoongi berwarna hitam.

Saat sedang asik menatap sepasang boneka panda kecil itu Yoongi mendengar suara ketukan yang berasal dari pintu depan. Yoongi sudah yakin itu adalah Taehyung. Kenapa? Ia sudah hapal sikap Taehyung, satu-satunya orang yang cukup bodoh untuk lebih memilih mengetuk pintu dengan keras dibanding menekan bel hanya Taehyung seorang.

Ia berjalan menuju pintu depan dan kedua boneka yang digenggamnya Yoongi masukan kembali kedalam saku celananya yang lumayan lebar.

Yoongi memutar kenop pintu dan mendapati Taehyung dengan seseorang yang tidak ia kenal membawa tas yang sepertinya lumayan berat itu. Yoongi mempersilahkan mereka masuk menuju ruang tamu tempat Jimin berada.

"Tae, siapa orang di sebelahmu itu?" Tanya Yoongi pada Taehyung dengan sedikit berbisik.

Taehyung melirik sebentar pada orang di sampingnya, lalu menatap Yoongi kembali. "Dia sepupuku, Kim Hoseok seorang dokter. Kebetulan dia sedang membuka praktek di kota ini dan tinggal di apartemenku. Jadi anggap saja kau sedang beruntung sekarang." Jelas Taehyung menepuk-nepuk pundak Yoongi.

Yoongi tertegun, sepertinya Dewi Fortuna telah benar-benar kembali dari liburannya.

Setelah sampai di ruang tamu Yoongi segera memberitahu pada Hoseok kondisi Jimin dan menunjukan lukanya.

"Luka sayatannya benar-benar lebar, mungkin akan di butuhkan banyak jahitan. Dia juga nampaknya telah kehilangan banyak darah." Ujar Hoseok setelah memeriksa dan meneliti luka Jimin.

"A-apa dibutuhkan tranfusi darah?" Yoongi bertanya dengan perasaan khawatir.

"Tidak perlu, jumlahnya masih normal. Tidak butuh waktu lama dia juga akan sadar." Hoseok mulai mengeluarkan peralatannya dari dalam tas yang ia bawa.

"Sebaiknya kalian pergi dan biarkan aku bekerja disini." Hoseok menatap Yoongi dan Taehyung secara bergantian memberi kode agar mereka mau sedikit mengerti. Hoseok tidak bermaksud mengusir mereka namun dia hanya ingin bekerja dengan tenang tanpa ada teriakan ngeri yang akan membuat gendang telinganya pecah.

Yoongi mencoba mengelak, "T-tapi-"

Ucapan Yoongi terpotong saat Taehyung menariknya keluar, "Kami mengerti dan sisanya kami percayakan padamu." Ucap Taehyung sebelum menghilang dari pandangan Hoseok. Dengan tenang Hoseok mulai melanjutkan kembali tugasnya.

Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya, "Apa ada tempat yang enak untuk berbicara?" Tanya Taehyung pada Yoongi.

"Ada." Setelah mengatakan itu Yoongi membawa Taehyung menuju ruang makan.

Saat mereka telah sampai, Yoongi mempersilahkan Taehyung untuk duduk sedangkan dirinya pergi ke dapur untuk membuat teh.

Taehyung menunggunya dengan sabar. Beberapa menit kemudian Yoongi datang dengan membawa nampan berisi sedikit cemilan dan dua gelas teh hangat.

Setelah menaruhnya di atas meja, Yoongi duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Taehyung.

Taehyung menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Oh, dan Yoongi sudah siap melebarkan telinganya untuk menerima segala pertanyaan yang akan di ajukan Taehyung dengan lapang dada.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berada di apartemen Jimin?! Apa kau tinggal dengannya?! Kapan kau mulai dekat dengannya?! Apa dia melukaimu?! Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa padamu 'kan?! Lalu kau sudah mendapatkan informasi penting itu?! Kau tahu bukan aku sang-"

Yoongi menghentikan ocehan Taehyung dengan menaruh ujung jari telunjuknya pada bibir Taehyung. Telinganya serasa berdengung sekarang.

" Dengar Tae, aku bisa berada disini karena aku memang tinggal disini dan- jangan menyela!" Taehyung yang sudah membuka mulutnya mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyela segera menutupnya kembali.

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya dan meneruskan pidato- ralat penjelasannya yang sempat tertunda,

"Aku tinggal disini atas kehendakku sendiri demi mempermudah tugasku. Dan dia tidak melakukan apapun padaku 'kok." Yoongi mencoba meyakinkan Taehyung. 'Kecuali keluhan seperti punggung sakit, kacamata retak-retak, ciuman pertama yang di curi dan pipi lebam.' Lanjut Yoongi dalam hatinya.

"Lalu dimana kacamatamu yang selalu kau pakai dan kenapa dengan pipi kirimu itu?" Taehyung menunjuk mata dan pipi Yoongi yang masih ada bekas tamparan Jimin.

Bohong! Dia lupa tentang itu. Yoongi berpikir mencoba mencari alasan yang masuk akal.

"Oh!I-itu... K-kacamataku jatuh dan pecah. Ya! Lalu saat aku berjongkok hendak mengambilnya aku kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh hingga secara tidak sengaja pipiku membentur lantai terlebih dahulu hehe..." Jelas Yoongi dengan keringat dingin yang mulai keluar saat melihat Taehyung yang hanya diam dengan mulut terbuka. Yoongi... apakah itu yang kau maksud dengan alasan yang masuk akal? Lebih terdengar seperti kebohongan yang sangat tidak elit dengan cara mempermalukan diri sindiri.

Setelah sekian lama terdiam Taehyung akhirnya membuka mulut, "Kau nampaknya harus lebih berhati-hati Yoongi. Pastikan untuk mengikat kacamatamu dengan benar." Ucapnya sembari menyesap teh hangatnya. Yah, kelihatannya Taehyung juga lebih bodoh dari Yoongi.

"Menggunakan lem perekat jauh lebih baik." Balas Yoongi dengan sedikit candaan di dalamnya.

"Ide bagus, dan matamu akan menjadi empat untuk selama-lamanya." Ucap Taehyung sambil menyatukan jari telunjuk dengan ibu jarinya membentuk lingkaran dan menaruh di depan kedua matanya.

Yoongi tertawa keras dan Taehyung hanya memberikan cengirannya.

* * *

.

.

Hoseok merapihkan kembali peralatannya, bertepatan dengan itu datanglah Taehyung dengan Yoongi menyusul dibelakangnya membawa nampan berisi teh dan cemilan yang sempat di buatnya tadi.

Yoongi mempersilahkan mereka duduk di sofa yang kosong. Dan menyuguhkan hidangannya pada Hoseok. Lalu duduk di samping Hoseok.

"Aku tahu kau sudah selesai." Ucap Taehyung pada Hoseok membuka percakapan.

Hoseok hanya mengangguk dan menyesap tehnya.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Yoongi kali ini sambil menatap Jimin yang berbaring dengan penuh perban. Tolong jangan berpikiran Jimin seperti mumi. Yah... walaupun empat puluh persennya bisa dibilang seperti itu.

Hoseok menaruh gelasnya dan menatap Yoongi, "Dia baik-baik saja, pastikan lengannya tidak terlalu banyak bergerak dan jangan sampai terkena air selama seminggu."

Yoongi mengangguk mengerti.

"Dan ini..." Hoseok memberikan beberapa bungkus tablet obat pada Yoongi yang dengan segera di terimanya. "...obat ini berguna untuk menahan rasa sakit atau demam yang akan di deritanya jika terjadi infeksi. Segera hubungi dokter jika lukanya bertambah parah, umumnya luka jahit sembuh dalam waktu tiga sampai empat belas hari. Lalu aturan pemakaian sudah ku cantumkan disana." Jelas Hoseok meminum tehnya kembali sampai habis. Sepertinya dia benar-benar sangat haus seharusnya Yoongi menyuguhkan menuman es saja tadi.

"Aku mengerti, terima kasih." Gumam Yoongi.

Hoseok tersenyum lalu bangkit dari duduknya, "Hari sudah semakin gelap, lebih baik kita kembali Taehyung."

Taehyung mendongak menatap Hoseok sebelum bangkit dari posisi nyamannya. "Ah, baiklah. Yoongi kami pamit untuk pulang dulu ya."

Yoongi tersenyum lalu mengantar mereka berdua menuju pintu depan.

"Sampai jumpa lagi disekolah." Taehyung mengacak-ngacak rambut Yoongi sebelum menggandeng lengan Hoseok dan berjalan menjauh.

Yoongi menutup kembali pintu apartemen Jimin. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya pada pintu dengan kepala tertunduk. Sepertinya hari ini benar-benar telah menjadi hari yang berat untuknya.

Ia kembali mengeluarkan sepasang boneka panda kecil berwarna hitam dan putih dan menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Yoongi ingat boneka itu adalah sebagai pengingat kebersamaan mereka maupun awal dari perpisahan mereka.

Yoongi tersenyum kecil mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Jimin.

.

.

_Yoongi kecil yang kira-kira berumur tiga tahun itu sedang berlari-lari di taman kota sambil membawa es krim vanila menuju ayunan yang memang sengaja dipasang disana. Saat sampai di ayunan Yoongi merasa kesulitan untuk menaikinya, seberapa kuat ia mencoba tetap tidak bisa sampai. Salahkan tubuhnya yang masih sangat kecil untuk bisa sampai pada tempat duduk ayunan._

_Yoongi masih keras kepala berusaha menaiki ayunan itu meski telah gagal beberapa kali. Hingga kakinya tersandung dan ia selamat karena memegang kuat tali rantai ayunan tersebut namun sayangnya tidak untuk es krim di genggamannya yang terlepas saat ia memegang kuat ayunan untuk menahan dirinya sendiri agar tidak terjatuh._

_Air mata mulai menggenang di matanya saat melihat es krimnya terjatuh. Yoongi jatuh terduduk dan menangis dengan sangat keras membuat seorang anak laki-laki sesusianya yang mendekat ingin ikut bermain ayunan menatapnya dan mulai menghampirinya. Seperti yang kalian tahu itu adalah Jimin._

"_Hey, kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Jimin. Yoongi menatap wajah anak yang bertanya padanya. Jimin terdiam menatap wajah Yoongi yang memerah akibat menangis dan sedikit ingus yang keluar dari hidungnya. 'Manisnya...' Batin Jimin. Lalu matanya menangkap es krim yang telah meleleh di tanah._

"_Oh.. kau menangis kalna es klimmu jatuh Suga?" Tanya Jimin dengan logat cadel khas anak kecil. Yoongi mengangguk cepat. Jimin ikut duduk di tanah dan menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Yoongi mengelap ingusnya dengan sapu tangan yang selalu di bawanya._

"_Jangan menangis, aku tahu apa yang bisa membuatmu telsenyum kembali." Jimin tersenyum ceria dan merogoh kantungnya setelah mendapatkan yang ia cari dengan segera ia memberinya pada Yoongi. Yoongi menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya._

_Jimin tersenyum, "Itu cokelat untukmu, lasanya tidak kalah enak dengan es klim itu 'kok!" Ujarnya dengan semangat. Yoongi menatapnya sebentar lalu mulai membuka bungkus cokelat itu dan melahapnya dengan menampilkan ekspresi sangat manis yang membuat Jimin ingin melahap Yoongi karena mengira ia permen._

"_Bagaimana? Apa kau menyukainya Suga?" Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya dan memberikan anak laki-laki itu senyum termanisnya._

"_Kenapa kau telus memanggilku Suga?" Tanya Yoongi sedikit memiringkan kepalanya._

"_Kalena kau manis sepelti gula, kau bisa memanggilku Jiminnie." Ucap Jimin dengan senyum mengembang._

.

.

Duk!

Tiba-tiba Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya hingga sedikit membentur pintu yang berada di belakangnya. Mata Yoongi terbuka lebar. Ya ampun, kenapa ia bisa lupa? Jimin masih berada di sofa ruang tamu.

"Bagaimana caranya aku memindahkan Jimin ke tempat tidur?!" Teriaknya mulai histeris kembali.

* * *

.

Yoongi berjalan dengan lesu menuju ruang tamu.

Dia harusnya meminta bantuan Taehyung dan Hoseok untuk memindahkan Jimin tadi. Kedua mata sayunya menatap lurus ke arah Jimin yang terbaring dengan nafas teratur.

Baiklah! Ia sudah memutuskan untuk membawa Jimin sebisanya. Kalau sudah tidak kuat ya.. tinggalkan saja dilantai, begitu kira-kira isi pikiran Yoongi.

Bercanda... Yoongi tidak mungkin sekejam itu pada Jimin.

Yoongi dengan hati-hati menaruh lengan Jimin yang tidak terluka di pundaknya dan memapah Jimin menuju kamarnya. Ia hampir terjatuh beberapa kali saat di perjalanan tapi untungnya ia bisa menyesuaikan tubuhnya kembali.

"Jiminnn, tubuhmu benar-benar berat!" Yoongi bahkan masih sempat mengeluh di saat-saat seperti ini.

Keringat mengucur dari dahi dan seluruh tubuhnya bersamaan dengan nafasnya yang mulai berat. Kedua mata Yoongi menajam setelah melihat pintu kamar Jimin yang tinggal beberapa langkah lagi. 'Sedikit lagi.' Batin Yoongi.

Dengan langkahnya yang mulai terasa berat dia terus memaksakan dirinya. Lalu, sampai lengan putih pucat itu menyentuh pintu dan mendorongnya dengan kasar hingga menimbulkan suara daun pintu yang menabrak dinding dengan keras. Kedua mata Jimin terbuka.

Yoongi terengah-engah berhenti sebentar untuk mengatur nafasnya yang sudah compang-camping bak pelari maraton yang berlari dengan jarak 100 km untuk mencapai garis finish.

"Hey..." Panggil Jimin dengan suara lemah. Yoongi sedikit tersentak lalu matanya mengarah pada Jimin dalam rangkulannya.

"Jimin, kau sudah sadar." Beban Yoongi sedikit menjadi ringan karna sekarang Jimin sudah bisa menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua kakinya meskipun masih sedikit lemah tapi Yoongi membantunya dan membawa Jimin masuk kedalam untuk beristirahat.

Yoongi membantu Jimin untuk naik ke atas ranjang dan menyelimutinya, "Istirahatlah dulu, kau masih belum benar-benar pulih. Aku akan memasak makan malam, kau pasti lapar bukan?"

Jimin menggeleng lemah dia mencoba duduk dan menarik lengan Yoongi untuk mendekat sebelum sempat berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

"Sekarang katakan padaku apa yang terjadi." Jimin menatap tajam Yoongi.

Yoongi balas menatapnya. Jimin menunggu Yoongi untuk membuka mulut.

Yoongi masih menatapnya dan tak terasa satu per satu tetes air mata jatuh meluncur dari matanya hingga tak berapa lama isak tangis mulai terdengar kembali dari Yoongi.

"Bodoh! Kau bodoh! Sangat bodoh Jimin! Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu apa yang terjadi!" Yoongi membentak Jimin. Wajahnya menunduk menyembunyikan ekspresinya yang mungkin terlihat kacau sekarang.

"...a-aku khawatir padamu." Bisiknya pelan. Mendengar itu Jimin hanya menatapnya datar.

"Aku tidak butuh perhatian darimu itu." Ucap Jimin dengan nada sinis membuat Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang di ucapkan Jimin.

"A-apa?"

"Asal kau tahu! Semua orang yang peduli padaku, semua orang yang menyayangiku, dan semua orang yang memberikan perhatiannya padaku suatu saat nanti mereka juga akan pergi meninggalkanku!" Bentak Jimin sambil menunjuk wajah Yoongi yang masih menatapnya kaget.

Yoongi membantah, "T-tapi aku tidak-"

"Kau iya!" Bentak Jimin memotong ucapan Yoongi.

"Aku tidak!" Yoongi melawan Jimin.

"YA! KAU IYA!" Jimin semakin meninggikan suaranya.

"AKU TIDAK!" Yoongi berteriak dengan lantang membuat Jimin terdiam untuk sesaat.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin hah?!" Tanya Jimin kembali menggunakan nada sinisnya.

"Karna aku sudah sangat lama menunggumu, menunggumu untuk kembali. Dan kau! Tidak akan pernah ku biarkan untuk meninggalkanku kembali Jiminnie."

Jimin membatu mendengar nama panggilan itu. 'Tidak mungkin!' Batinnya.

"K-kau m-mengingat.." Jimin tergagap matanya berkedip beberapa kali.

Yoongi meraih kepala Jimin dan membawanya kedalam pelukan hangatnya, "Ya, aku mengingatmu Jimin. Aku tahu dari awal kau sudah mengetahui bahwa aku adalah Suga. Tapi, dari mana kau tahu itu aku?"

"Tentu saja dari kacamata bodohmu itu dan bantuan dari Kakek juga pastinya." Jawab Jimin malas.

"Kakek Seokjin? Maksudmu?" Yoongi bertanya kembali. Jangan tanya bagaimana Yoongi bisa kenal dekat dengan kakek Jimin karena sudah jelas mereka sahabat masa kecil jadi dari mulai keluarga sampai orang yang dekat dengan Jimin ia kenal meskipun terkadang lupa-lupa ingat.

"Ck! Dia yang menyimpan data semua murid di sekolah kita dan aku meminta bantuannya untuk mencari informasi tentangmu karna aku merasa bahwa Kakek sudah mengetahui semuanya. Yahh.. walaupun Kakek tidak mau memberitahuku nama aslimu. Menyebalkan." Jimin mendengus kesal.

Ya, dugaan Jimin memang tidak sepenuhnya salah. Seokjin memang sudah mengetahui lebih dulu tentang Yoongi dibanding dirinya dan jangan salah terkadang intuisi Jimin yang kelewat benar itu selalu membuat kakeknya takut untuk menyembunyikan informasi apapun dari Jimin.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau adalah Jiminnie?" Tanya Yoongi dengan suara lirih.

"Untuk apa aku memberitahu orang yang mengingkari janjinya sendiri." Balas Jimin dengan ketus.

"Mengingkari janji?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh! Aku menepati janjiku untuk kembali ke Seoul setelah tiga tahun berada di luar negeri. Dan kau tidak menepati janjimu untuk merayakan kepulanganku di rumahmu!"

Yoongi menunduk merasa bersalah, bagaimana ia bisa lupa tentang janjinya sendiri... Ah! Yoongi ingat, ayahnya meninggal tiga tahun setelah kepergian Jimin setelah itu dia di pindahkan ke kota lain lebih tepatnya di rumah bibinya yang bersedia untuk merawat dirinya sampai dirasa cukup mandiri untuk bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengingkari janjiku karena ada banyak hal yang terjadi."

"Maksudmu, kematian ayahmu."

"Hei! Itu juga kesalahanmu yang tiba-tiba pindah rumah. Tapi, tunggu.. darimana kau tahu ayahku sudah meninggal?" Yoongi menautkan kedua alisnya bingung sementara tangannya bermain dengan rambut Jimin.

"..." Jimin tidak menjawab pertanyaan bodoh Yoongi yang sudah jelas jawabannya dan memutuskan untuk memejamkan kedua matanya menikmati belaian halus tangan Yoongi pada setiap helai rambutnya yang mengingatkan dirinya dengan kehangatan sang ibu tercinta.

Yoongi merasa tidak ada gerakan sama sekali dari tubuh Jimin dan mendengar dengkuran halus dari dirinya. "Sepertinya dia tertidur.." Gumam Yoongi tersenyum kecil.

Dengan perlahan Yoongi membaringkan kembali tubuh Jimin lalu membenarkan kembali selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Istirahatlah.." Bisiknya sebelum mencium lembut kening Jimin dan pergi meninggalkan kamar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

**Bacotan Author**

Entah kenapa Leticia kok jadi kek nistain semua pemeran di fic ini ya? x'DD

Maaf chapie kali ini pendek. Dan diliat dari gaya penulisan Leticia yang masih keliatan banget amatirnya TwT. Leticia udah mutusin naikin rated paling jauh cuma sampe T+ gak bakalan sampe ke M. :'v

Jawaban pertanyaan di chapter sebelumnya:

siscaMinstalove: Jimin dari awal udah tau kalo Yoongi temen masa kecilnya kok. Di chap ini udah jelas kan Dek Sisca..? xD (manggil gitu gpp ya?) Maaf,di sini gk ada kissu xDD

Yeri LiXiu: Pertanyaannya udah kejawab di chap ini kan? Jimin masih inget cuma gak tau nama asli Yoongi.

YoonMin: Rated tetep naik kok Thor-chan. Tapi maaf, Leticia cuma bisa mentok di T+. Di chap ini udah kejawab penyebab Jimin gak tau nama Yoongi jadi gak perlu Leticia jelasin lagi hehe.

LoveHyunFamily: Menurut Leticia adegan darah-darah juga masih belum terlalu sadis jadi masih masuk kategori T. Nah kalo bagian Jimin sama Yoongi yang rada-rada 'gitu' mungkin naikin sampe T+ cukup.

Linkz account: Sebenernya kakek Jimin itu tinggal serumah dengan ayah ibunya. Jadi karena gak tega ngeliat keadaan Jimin yang disiksa terus sama bapaknya ya sang kakek pun akhirnya turun tangan dan menyebabkan kegaduhan yang luar biasa di rumah itu setiap harinya. Kalo freelance itu Leticia kurang ngerti si.. hehe. Dan untuk masalah alamat itu Jimin emang bisa make intuisi sama daya analisisnya.

Ok, last...

Leticia ngucapin terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya bagi yang sudah membaca, mereview, fav, follow, udah ngasih semangat Leticia buat ngelanjutin fic gaje ini dan udah bikin Leticia terhibur sama review dari kalian xD. *cifok reader satu-satu*

Kalau ada pertanyaan lain atau krisar mengenai fic ini silahkan Review please~

Kalaupun gak ada, Review juga please! xD

.

.

.

.

#SignLeticia


End file.
